Feel the Rain
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: Hermione is heading back to Hogwarts for her fifth year. They all have to go to the station separately. What happens when she has Remus as an escort after they have become such good friends?


Feel the Rain5/1/09

Remus sat and listened as the rain poured down outside. She was leaving today. Hermione would be starting her fifth year of Hogwarts and was preparing to meet up with the others at Kings Cross Station. They sent each student separately and he was to be her escort. They were the last to leave and had the old house for themselves. He and Hermione had gotten to know each other very well over the summer and he had begun to care for her. Remus knew it was wrong but love is love and that's that. He walked up the staircase to the room Hermione shared with Ginny. As soon as he saw her his breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart break at the thought of leaving the beautiful creature before him. She was an angel to him, even in just jeans and a maroon cami. Her hair cascaded down her back in luxurious curls and her clothes fit her like a glove. She was gorgeous.

"We should be going soon, Hermione. Are you ready to leave?" he said, surprised his voice wasn't shaking. He was going to miss her terribly and he didn't want to leave her. Remus was almost positive that she felt the same way, but wasn't sure if he could bear the awkwardness if she didn't.

She turned around and said "Ok, Remus, I think I'm ready. Um . . . Do you mind, uh . . . helping me with my stuff?" He could tell that she felt bad and didn't want to bother him. 'God, she's adorable', he thought.

"No Hermione, not at all . . . Here, take that and I'll grab the rest." She looked a little worried that he was going to take so much. "Don't worry 'Mione, I've . . ." Suddenly, there was a huge crack of thunder and he was cut off. " . . . got it." They laughed at the humor of it all and started making their way to the front door. Remus and Hermione would have to walk a few blocks before they could apparate to the station.

"I've always loved thunderstorms." Hermione said out of the blue. "They always have so much power and destruction, but can be so peaceful and beautiful. They make me feel wonderful and full of life. I find them absolutely thrilling." She spoke of the storm with such passion. 'She really is an amazing woman.' Remus thought with longing.

They made it to the door with no trouble and Remus shrunk the bags and put them into his pocket. He turned to face Hermione. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered with a hint of reluctance in her voice. He knew something was wrong, but it would be better for both of them if he waited until she wanted to talk about it.

They stepped out of the house and into the pouring rain. There was another clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. They were outside hardly five seconds and they were already soaked to the bone. Remus and Hermione walked in silence for about thirty seconds. During that short amount of time he was having an internal debate. He couldn't stand it another moment knowing that Hermione wasn't his, 'I'd better do this before I lose my nerve.'

"Hermione?" She stopped walking and turned to at him, confusion written in her expression.

"Ya Remus."

" 'Mione, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. Please don't be angry with me Hermione because I've tried to stop but I can't stand it anymore. There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to do it." He pulled her close and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm in love with you Hermione Jane Granger, and I can't bear it any longer knowing that you don't belong to me."

A mixture of emotions flittered across her face. Shock, relief, and . . . love. She stepped a little closer to him. "I love you too Remus."

That was the end of him. He pulled her as close as physically possible and their lips met just as there was another crack of thunder. 'Her lips are so soft, like liquid chocolate. I wonder . . ." He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her head cradling her neck. She had both hands running through the hair at the nape of his neck. He ran his tongue over her lips, and she opened her mouth to him. It was like a key to her soul for him.

He couldn't believe that he was here, standing on some public sidewalk, kissing Hermione Granger in the pouring rain. Remus' euphoria only grew as he deepened the kiss and explored every nook and cranny in her mouth with his tongue. She moaned in response and it had be the most beautiful sound he had ever hear in his entire life. 'If I were to die at this moment, I'm not sure I would care. Everything I could ever want is right here in my arms.'

He pulled back due to lack of oxygen and just looked at her. Hermione's lips were swollen from the kissing and she looked a bit chilled. She also looked as if her birthday and Christmas had come early.

" 'Mione I . . ." She just silenced him with a quick kiss and he got the point she was trying to make.

"Remus, we just committed our love for each other, right?"

"Right," he agreed not certain where she was going with this.

"Love needs no explanations. Now come on, we're going to be late."

"Hermione . . .?" She had an evil look in her eyes.

"What, you don't want to tell them do you?"

"What, no, not yet at least. This is technically illegal, Hermione. We'll tell them once you become of age."

"Ok." She answered defeatedly. "But Remus," He looked up at the sound of his name from her lips. 'I think I could get used to hearing that sound.' "You remember some of the secret ways into the castle right. I'm not sure I could stand one more night alone. I assume you kjno how to get into the Room of Requirement so we won't be interrupted." She said with an impish glint in her eyes.

Remus walked with his newfound love through the storm towards his new life and he couldn't be happier if he tried. 'I knew there was a reason why I love the rain."


End file.
